Fate: Their Dirty Little Secret Holy Grail Edit
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: This is the original script which i wrote earlier, so i thought about posting it up. Lesser scenes about Rin and Sakura. It's up to you , which story u prefer. The longer version or this version?


Fate/their dirty little secret 

Shirou woke up again from his usual sleep on the floor of his bedroom. He looked up at the clock in his room.

"Man, it's late again today." He thought.

"Sempai, sempai." He could hear Sakura's voice calling from outside. He quickly jumped out of bed and went to see her.

"Ohayo, sempai." Greeted Sakura, in her usual routine to stop by and help him in the kitchen before school.

"Ah, ohayo, Sakura-chan. You're early today."

"The school president election's today, right? So, we should be early to vote for them."

"Ah, wakata." He looked at her, and noticed that she was a little different from usual. She was wearing her skirts as if she was wearing tights for a party. Her blouse was looser than usual.

"Woooo… kawaii." He thought. " Am I dreaming or what?" he slapped his own cheek.

"Sempai." Sakura went up to him. "Doste? Daijobu?"

"Iye, nandemonai. Ja, let's go get breakfast ready." He calmed down, grabbed her hand, and went to the kitchen.

"Oh, Sakura-chan."

"Nani?"

"Tonight, can you come here again if you're free?" I want to tell you something. Just between the two of us."

"Ah, ok."

So later that night… we fast-forward to the main event.

Shirou and Sakura were together in the room. They were together on the bed, without their shirts on.

"Sakura-chan, daisuki. So, here's my proof to you."

"Oh, sempai. Then do it."

Shirou kissed her lips, and it soon became seductive. Sakura closer her eyes."

"Oh, sempai." He thought happily and wrapped her hands around him. They rolled over on the bed and Shirou covered them with the blanket.

"Sempai, you really want to do this?"

"Uh huh. Otherwise, when? Just the two of us tonight, so let us unleash our feelings now."

"Oh."

"You're beginning to feel the heat, don't you? So let's try it out." Shirou seemed to be getting excited as he pulled his pants down.

"Ah." Sakura unbuckled her bra and the two of them…

" Oooooo…"

"Sempai… aaahhhh… sempai, you're so hentai."

"Closer, Sakura-chan, just a little to the left." said Shirou. He rubbed her breast, as he was kneading the dough.

"Oooooo."

"Ah, dameda." Sakura pushed his legs away. She grabbed his hand and rubbed her face. "It's only the two of us, right? No one else?"

"I set my eyes on you only." He pushed closer to her. "For your eyes only." He went to her face again.

"Oh, chu…" Sakura grabbed his palm and place it on her breasts again.

"Whoa…" Shirou became excited again. "Hey, Sakura-chan, since we're that together now, you can be my girl now."

"Err…"

"Umai wa watashi no tenshi." he added, as he slipped his hands down to her legs before rubbing near the important part.

"Arrhh… it's so triggering, sempai. Yamette."

"Oooo…" he planted another kiss on her lips, and they hugged each other tightly, bodies crossed together.

When Rin Tosaka moved in, plus with Saber fighting together with Shirou in the Holy Grail War…

"Shirou, what are planning to do today?" asked Rin to him.

"Well, watashi…err…" Shiro thought for a moment. Remembering the fact that Saber was still hiding in the training room due to her injuries, he smiled.

"Tosaka, I'm not that bad after all, am I?"

"Ara? Err… ah uh. You're not that weak after all."

"Do not like me at all?" he triggered that question again."

"Huh? Naze?" her face blushed.

"Well, the truth is..." he went to her and hugged her. "Daisuki."

"Huh?" her face blushed even more.

"You're beginning to like me too, don't you? So I can't wait any longer."

"Shirou…" tears flowed from her eyes. "Baka." He released her. " Woi, dostanoh? Hoi, mou nakanide."

"Shirou." She kissed him. Shocked, before Shirou snapped out immediately.

"Tosaka." He carried her to his room.

"Shirou." She moaned out. "Sonna."

"Ah." He put her on the bed and went above her. He planted another kiss on her lips, prompting her to curl her arms around him and pulled him closer to her.

"Tosaka, daisuki."

"You said that already."

"Let me prove it to you." He sat up and threw his shirt out."

"Eh, dameda." She looked at him. "Nani sundayoh."

"Oh, come on, let's do it."

"Demo…" she thought. "Isn't it still too early for this?"

"Maybe, but I want to try it now. After all, you like me too, don't you? So, what's wrong with that?"

"Errr…"

But not long after that, playboy Shirou was already having fun with Rin. The two of them laid together in bed without their clothes on.

"Tosaka, closer, come closer. There, just a little bit more."

"Oooohhhh…." Rin rubbed his butt.

"Woi, naini sundayoh? Here, feel it." He rubbed his #$ close to her belly.

"Ehh, that's so fun." Rin laughed out.

"He, he ,he. Tosaka's another one to be fooled with me… or maybe, to fulfill my lust. Ara?" he noticed that Rin was staring straight at him.

"Uh oh, did she notice my real intentions?" he thought.

"Shirou?"

"Nanika?"

"Do you really like me?"

"Uh huh."

"Sou desu ka?"

"Haik."

"Then what about Sakura?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like me more or like her more?"

"Hey, what are you saying? We are just that close, but you know, not that close. After all, I'm her sempai and she's my kohai."

"…"

"…"

"Shirou."

"…"

All of a sudden she grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. He became surprised with that.

"Hoi, chotto matte! What was that for…?"

"Iye." She left his hand there. "Feel it. Do you care about my breast size?"

"Huh? Demo…"

"Or is it because Sakura's one is better than mine?"

"That's not true." Shirou lied, of course "it's not about that. I like you because of how you treated me." He was making up stories.

"You do like pretty ones, don't you?

"You're pretty, that's just one of it."

"Ai, enough of that. I'm getting tired. Let's just finish this, ok?"

"Oh… ok." He leaned back down next to her and kissed her again.

"Ooooo…."

"Aaahhhh…"

"Taste it."

"Not a chance."

"Does it stinks?"

"Maybe."

"Hohh." He tried to his #$ to her…

"Hey, not now! What did I say earlier?"

"Then this is not fun at all."

"You can do it later, but not now."

"Then…orrggh." He licked her breast instead.

"Aiyah, that's it? Suck it?"

"Warrggh? No kidding!"

"Iiyyyaaa!"

"Gimme more of that?"

"Which one?"

"The earlier one."

"Oh."

"Go for it!"

But towards the end of the Holy Grail War…

Shirou came back home very late that night. As he entered the house in a very dizzy state, Rin and Saber rushed to him.

"Shirou, daijoubu desu ka?" Saber grabbed hold of him as he tripped again.

"Oh, Saber." He mumbled.

"Shirou! Ara?" Rin examined him closer.

"Doste?"

"He's ok. But… he's drunk! How the hell did he went for a drink?"

"Drunk?" Saber was amazed.

"We're still underage after all, but I doubt he fought his way into the club just for a drink. Anyway, carry him in first."

"Oh, haik." Saber and Rin carried him to his room.

Later that night, Shirou woke up.

"Oh, what happen? Where the hell is this? My head…" he thought, as he rubbed his heavy head, the side effect of drinking so much booze.

"Master."

"Huh? Saber?" she was sitting outside the room guarding him. Shirou slid open the door to see her.

"You're awake. Daijoubu?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Shirou."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you go for a drink?"

"…"

"You shouldn't be doing such things at this time. Gilgamesh might ambush you during this critical period."

"… Saber."

"Nani?"

Shirou got up from his bed and walked to the veranda. Saber followed him.

"After this fight ends, and the Grail destroyed, you're going to vanish."

"No doubt about that."

"That is why I…" he paused, his heart was getting heavier when he tried to relinquish his memories with her again.

"That is why you drink?"

"I can't forget you. All the time I'm just thinking about you."

"Shirou…"

"You know how much I like you, I can't put myself to think what will happen when you're gone? What can I do without you? He was telling the truth. He had forgotten what he did to Sakura and Rin for that moment.

"Shirou…"

"I know I'm a little harsh and still a little weak, but I can't hold my feelings for you."

"Shirou, anatawa watashi no goshujin-sama, we shouldn't be doing this. I fight for you and protect you, for our benefits together…" but Shirou hugged her tightly before she could finished her words.

"Shirou…"

"I won't let that happen. There must be another way. I just want you to live on with me. Forget about your past, you are what you are now. Arthur is now history, and history cannot be rewritten."

"Shirou… dameda. I'm your servant. I cannot…" before she could finish her words, Shiro kissed her.

"Shirou…" she thought. "Yamette…" she couldn't afford to think more about it. Tears rolled her cheek She just closed her eyes and let him continue kissing her. Without any more thoughts at the moment, she hugged him too. They stood there kissing each other for some while, before Shirou finally let go her lips.

"Saber, ai shite ru."

"Shirou." She looked back. Shirou carried her up.

"Shirou?"

"Let's make some memories before that time arrives. But… I'll still find a way to change the outcome of the war." He carried her back into the room. "Saber, my proof of my love to you."

"Shirou…"

The next morning….

Shirou and Saber slept together that night, naked. (Not again!) The sun was already out. Shirou woke up, sat up on his bed, rubbed his eyes and looked at Saber, who was still sleeping.

"Saber." He thought, as he glanced at the window. It was a weekend all right, so he won't have to worry about Sakura-chan or Fujiwara-sensei bumping in for some surprise

"Haiigh." He sighed, and was about to get out from bed when…

"Ohayo, onii-chan!" Ilyasviel rushed into the room, and stopped at her steps upon seeing him naked. "Waahhh!! Onii-chan, what are you doing?!"

"Wargh! Ilya, what the hell are you…" he realized he was still naked, and quickly jumped back into the blanket. "Who gave you permission to come in here?!"

"Eehhh, onii-chan so late today. I'm hungry… ara?"

At that time, Saber was getting up.

"Uh, oh, Shirou." She was still half-asleep. Shirou was feeling pressured, then he turned back to Ilya. Her face expression had changed.

"Ilya… Iyla, boku wa…

"Waaahhhh! Sugoi!!!" she leaped in joy, much to Shirou's surprise. "What the two of you have been doing? Have the two of you did it?"

"Shut up! Little girls aren't suppose to see or ask this kind of things!" Shirou yelled.

"Heh heh. Onii-chan, you want to keep it a secret?"

"Get out now! Or else, no breakfast for you!" he threw his pillow at her. She dodged it and ran out of the room. "And close the door!"

"Hayaku, onii-chan." She closed back the door, but then…

"Shirou!" called out Rin.

"Huh?! Nani?"

"Hayaku? It's very late already. Stop playing in there?

Ah, chotto."

"Rin! It's fun to watch!" Ilys exclaimed all of a sudden, as she ran along the pathway.

"Ilya, any one single word about that and no meal for you!!!" he yelled out.

"Ho ho ho." Ilya just laughed out.

"Shirou." Saber opened her eyes.

"Oh, Saber, ohayo."

"Ohayo."

"How's it feeling?"

"Uh uh."

"Take your time. I gotta get dressed up." He got out of bed and fetched his clothes.

"Shirou, you don't really mind being with me like this?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I told you already, no matter what, I always want to be with you, just you."

"There is something else that I have to tell you, concerning me."

"…"

"You're not the first person to feel my body."

"Nani?

"Ten years ago, during the fight with Gilgamesh, not only he tried to force my to be his bride, he also tried to molest me."

"Nani!!?? What the fuck was he doing!!!???"

"I didn't tell you this till now because I thought it shouldn't be like this anymore. But my heart now belongs to you, so…"

"What did he did to you?"

"When I went against his offer, he fought on, the flames made the battle harder for me at that time, and I tripped on a rock."

"…"

"He came up to me without me realizing, and tried to ripped my clothes off.

**The flashback:**

("Yamette. What are you doing?"

"Ho ho ho, since you won't want to be my wife, Saber, I might as well leave you some memories about me! That should be enough for this fight! This might change your mind!"

He ripped the front part of her clothes, revealing part of her breast.

"Urrgh!" Saber kicked his back as hard as she could, and kicked his face again, pushing him backwards. She quickly leaped aside, adjusted her cloth to cover her body back, and held her sword up. Gilgamesh stood back up and rubbed his face.

"You do well to be scum, my wild girl. But since you don't want anything about me to remain with you, then I shall give you eternal death." He held back his blade and gathered power. Saber gathered her own powers as well.

"Enuma Elish!!!" he slammed his drill blade forward.

"Excalibur!!!" Saber slammed her sword forward. The two powers collided against each other, causing a very big impact. The fire got bigger before everything turned white.)

**END OF FLASHBACK…**

"Temee, Gilgamesh. Konno baka yaro!" Shirou clenched his fist as he finished dressing himself up. "I'm gonna break your face to pieces!"

"Shirou." Saber looked worried. "Maybe, I shouldn't have told you this either. It' not really a good thing to…"

"Nah, it's alright. I can take it."

"Eh? Umai wa…"

"I don't care what he did to you that time, but my love towards you will never change. And since Gilgamesh is still here, we got some score to settle as well." He looked at the window.

"Shirou…"

"Daijoubu, we'll fight together until the end, no matter what happen. Just don't leave me with all the grief." He turned back and smiled.

"Shirou." She looked at him for a second, and smiled back.

"SHIRO!" yelled Rin from the other side!" "Hayaku!"

"Ah, haik!" Shirou, rushed out. "Oh, Saber, get dressed up too, and, keep all of this a secret right now. I don't want to give Tosaka that much trouble about this."

"Oh, ok." She looked a little confused. Shirou rushed down the hallway into the kitchen.

"Nani sundayoh? What are you up to in the room until you can ignore our meal and us? Rin was frustrated. "Maybe I should've cook the meal myself."

"Gomen, it won't take long."

"Onii-chan was…" Ilya tried to leak it out!"

"Ilya!!!" he threw a loaf of bread at her face. "Temee, what you think I won't do it?"

"What happen there?" asked Rin.

"Ah, nademonai." Shirou tried to avoid her and quickly cut the potatoes. "This is getting complicated. My secret." He thought, as long as he could remember about what he and Saber did last night.

"Ohayo." Saber entered the kitchen.

"Ah, ohayo Saber. What have you been doing last night?" Rin asked again. Ilya giggled. Shirou froze at his place.

"Oh, nothing. Just some special training." She replied.

"Oh, I see." Rin looked relieved. Ilya giggled again.

"Yokata." Shirou sighed out and continued chopping the veggies. The rest of them went to prepare the table for their meal.


End file.
